1919fandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Svenn
Bill Svenn was an orange-haired man who appeared to be in his late fourties. His choice of clothing was usually plaid mixed with stripes and a brown jacket, along with a pair of tortured-looking shoes. He looked like a used car salesman and spoke as if he were from the 1940’s-1960’s, using phrases and words that had long since become extinct from the English language. He was always cheery, and had a broad, warm smile on his face most of the time. He liked to hand out mints. Bill's Life (Before Death) Childhood: Bill Svenn was born into a family of coal miners in Portande state in the country of Livia (Year 11,919). Though he wasn’t a privileged child, he was a happy child, able to make the most out of anything he found, turning piles of junk into play forts and drawing in many of the other neighborhood children. Described by his mother as a sociable boy, Bill lived up to it in every aspect- he had many friends and got along well with the adults in his life, often able to hold conversations with them. Nonetheless, he remained like all of his peers, getting along with them well. He grew up in the mining community, watching people come home from work filthy and exhausted, finding out how many of them developed respiratory problems and how many of them died on the job. He also had a deep concern for the less fortunate, and started his own soup kitchen along with a dozen or so of his fellow peers for the less fortunate. He immediately became part of the student council in high school when the chance came, and advocated for better conditions in school and calling for better programs, as the school provided limited programs because all children were really expected to follow in the footsteps of their parents and work in the coal mines. Bill loved his family and community deeply, but wanted to become something more than a coal miner. He had grown up to become a determined and ambitious young man, and eventually, through his deeds in community service and his excellent grades in school, managed to earn a fully-paid scholarship to Metsys College in the capitol of Livia. Post-Teen: While there, he took a job as an assistant for the president of a major operations company (EP Unlimited). This company oversaw the building of power plants (owning many of them themselves) and running coal-mining operations as well as conducting research for alternative power sources. While studying to earn several degrees in marketing and economics, Bill learned how to run a business from Michael Roy, the owner of EP Unlimited. Michael Roy took Bill on as his pupil and taught him everything he knew about business. Bill, being quick of wit, caught on quickly and eventually came to be manager of the alternative energy department of the company. Bill quickly made ties with the scientists and other workers that he oversaw, and treated them all fairly. They would all later agree that (They had had several changes in management over the years) that Bill was by far the most favorable manager they’d had in their careers. Always sympathetic and able to understand the plight of the common worker, Bill got along with them well. Bill earned his degrees for marketing and economics in College, but took on tinkering and inventing on the side. He was able to learn from the scientists that he oversaw and was actually able to contribute ideas of his own that ultimately led to the invention of a way to produce twice the energy and half the emissions from coal (Though he personally decided to take no credit for it in the end, even upon the insistence that he should from the contributing scientists themselves). After College: Bill’s parents both died in a mining accident in 11,945. Bill, distraught by the loss of his parents, researched into the matter and eventually learned that the ‘accident’ never happened and the collapse of the mine in which his parents worked was in fact intentional. A few of the lower level bosses in EP Unlimited sought to undermine Michael Roy by collapsing one of the major mines that he owned. Before Bill was able to notify Michael of the plot, he was assassinated, and Bill was cast out of his job. Michael Roy’s death was pegged as a heart attack, and the executives that took part in the plot dissolved EP Unlimited, each taking their own share and retiring. Bill, without a penny to his name, took up work as the manager of the electronics store. The pay was fair, but only allowed him enough for an apartment and a few extra accommodations. Bill was unable to cope with the death of his parents and his teacher at once, and turned to the world of invention. He would often make things that didn’t make any sense to him, but it didn’t matter. He simply needed something to take his mind off of the situation he was in and the past events that he could do nothing about. The MR Corporation: Even through this though, Bill was far from secluded- he managed to find many like him who had an affinity for invention, and eventually, by putting their minds together, they started the MR Corporation (Bill had named it in honor of Michael Roy- ‘MR’). The Michael Roy Corporation was relatively small and specialized in unique inventions that no other company had made. Some of their more successful inventions were: * A scanner that would create copies, print them, seal them in letters, and bundle the letters up. * A computer program that replaced some of the desk jobs in office spaces. * ‘Mr. Brain’, a computer program that could problem solve. The economy eventually grew worse in the country of Livia and the world around it, for that matter, but the MR Corporation’s inventions were in demand by many. As people fell out of work and companies fell, the MR Corporation grew and prospered. The people in charge of thinking grew more and more bold in their inventions, eventually creating such things as: * An alloy that could withstand temperatures as hot as the sun and not yield, as well as astronomical pressures- it was theorized that this could be used for space travel, but Bill’s planet (Reliva) was in the same technological stage as earth’s is currently. * A source of atomic power that could be managed in a space about the size of a two story house, needing no more room than that to run like a standard nuclear power plant. * More effective grenades that would detonate only when a living being was within range of them. The End of Livia and the Beginning of System Corp The economy on the planet Reliva steadily fell deeper and deeper in its economic nose-dive, and riots began to happen all over the planet. Marshall law was declared planet-wide and anyone who so much as hinted at rebellion was executed; there was a resistance against this, however, it was Ill equipped. Seeing this as an opportunity, Bill provided the resistance with weapons that no country’s military had ever seen before. These strange and futuristic weapons quickly won the ‘war’, and, most governments were replaced by some other form of government as a result. Livia, seeing the MR Corporation as their savior from oppression and the tough economic times (MR Corporation- Bill, that is- restored the country’s economy.), urged Bill to become their president. Bill declined. It was not long after this that Bill discovered he had cancer. He was terminal when it was found, and despite all of the technological advances that the MR Corporation had made, there was still no cure for cancer. So, In private, Bill worked o\n a way to preserve himself. In an ingenious feat of unfathomably impossible technological prowess, Bill invented a way to upload his mind into a computer. Seeing that his fellow company owners (The original half-dozen who helped him start the MR Corporation) might not be too keen on being outlasted by their technically dead associate, Bill had them all sent on a vacation to the tropical regions of Reliva from which they never returned. The cause of death was deemed to be six heart attacks. Bill uploaded his mind into a massive computer that took up a ten square mile area, and his body promptly died of cancer. He then changed the name of the company (Of which he was the single owner) from the MR Corporation to System Corporation. Still posing as alive, Bill now accepted the offer to be Livia’s president- now, however, he suggested that the entire populace be part of his corporation. Indeed- if everything operated as one, cohesive unit, there would be no way the economy could ‘fail’, so it seemed. So it came to pass that the country of Livia became System Corp. (TO BE CONTINUED) Category:Villains Category:System Corps